


一颗袖扣/A Cufflink

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master & Servant, Punishment, Submission, Submissive Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: Dominance＆SubmissionD! RaizelS! Frankenstein莱杰罗去打破弗兰克斯坦并重塑的故事。后者是非常难以收服的存在，莱杰罗需要让他深入骨髓地铭记：做了错事，就会有后果。而掌控自己的脾气、能力、性情，不被它们掌控，也该是一个人自己的责任。“What did you do?”“My apologize, master-”“What did you do?”“I resisted you, sorry, master.”“Now you can talk properly.”
Relationships: Frankenstei, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 4





	一颗袖扣/A Cufflink

弗兰克斯坦最近很少睡觉。  
白天忙于和家主练习格斗，黑暗力量被充分调动，难以平歇，他的精神也一直紧绷。夜间暗魂焰枪会趁虚而入，霸占他的梦境，还趁机想侵蚀他的灵魂，这扰得他夜间出一身冷汗。他害怕这些梦境通过精神连接如实地反馈给莱杰罗，于是他干脆不睡觉，和莱杰罗签约后，他的身体得到了强化，反而不太需要这个。  
莱杰罗告诫过他，一次。他说他目前呈现出来的精神状态不太稳定。  
我没事，主人，请不必担心。金发的仆人戴着洁白的手套，露出微笑，为他献上红茶一杯。  
于是莱杰罗没再干涉。  
但那梦魇无法攻占暗夜，就在平日向他的身躯发动攻击。在某个意想不到的时刻，他让那力量暴走了，暗紫色的光晕带着滋滋的电流，把洛凯道尼阿的森林变成一片枯木。众家主见证了一切，也惊扰到贵族领主前来。  
莱杰罗抱着脱力的他转向城堡方向的时候，浑身鲜血的乌洛卡伊拦住了他，厉声表达了反对。他说，您也看到他内在是个多么卑劣和危险的存在了，不可以再把他继续留在身边。  
莱杰罗表示理解他的担忧，也郑重地重复自己的决定，于是再没有贵族敢拦他。

弗兰克斯坦苏醒，看到面容憔悴的莱杰罗。他的第一反应是恐慌，其次才是醒悟、内疚。他不知道莱杰罗正在想些什么，但他清楚地知道对方能看明白他。在那人面前，他是别无选择的透明。因此他决定信任他对自己做任何事情，看清一件事后再去行动，就掌握了事物的道与理，就像美妙的科学一样。  
莱杰罗往后退一步，下颚微收。弗兰克斯坦立刻跪在了那里，是可以对应上他视线的角度。二人在昏暗中确认彼此的精神状态，交换问题与答案。莱杰罗将他的话语与精神连接中得到的信息一一比对，并纠出每个破绽和曾经的隐瞒。弗兰克斯坦保持着姿势，他发觉这越发不容易，更别说莱杰罗正在全方位地从他的精神与记忆层面拷问他。每个问题的间隔逐渐延长，这时间变成空白，让他将注意力放到周围一些微小的事情上。炉火的轮廓投在白墙上，影影绰绰，空气里弥漫着来自森林与夜晚泥土的湿味，却是听不到风声。最后这些感知都没有了，时间里一无所有，只剩下虚无。他僵硬地维持着身体的外壳，灵魂已经不知何处安放。他想莱杰罗可能期望他能反省，可是，他不在状态，现在的他根本无法思考。审判就在这时候宣读，他被告知此后他将失去使用本源力量的权利，看在他搞砸了这么多机会的份上。  
这显然是痛苦的，但不是难以接受。鸟可以失去翅膀，狗可以失去獠牙，人可以失去自由，只要它们愿意。  
莱杰罗接着说，为了确保你明白这一点，我们需要做一次确认。然后房间陷入寂静，弗兰克斯坦抬头望了他一眼，接收他眼神中的指令。他知道自己需要在莱杰罗开口前实现他的意愿，他也一直欣赏他这一点。他躬身站起来，依次解下西服、马甲与臂膀上的袖箍——最后一样耗费了他太多力气和时间，他简直不知道自己单手是怎么缚上去的。雪白的衬衫下摆同样被漆黑的箍带扎得很紧，莱杰罗耐心等待。  
做完这一切，他跪回原地，跪在一片阴翳之中。  
精神力实体化为血红的戒律，从地上攀升。那是一根绳，或是一串鞭，它摆正他的姿势，赋予他疼痛。它缠绕上来的方式与暗魂焰枪类似，弗兰克斯坦惊惧地发抖，但他安慰自己它是不同的，他得放心地把自己全身心交给面前的人。  
疼痛在预料中降临。哪怕有了预告，他还是觉得那难以忍受。它是来自于莱杰罗的，这个认知又让他战栗。戒律在他身上贴紧，触及皮肤的一刹那，他听见了冰水滴在火上瞬间被烧灼掉的声音，那是体内按耐不住的黑暗力量，这会想窜出来给威胁到他生命的戒律拼个你死我活。  
不——弗兰克斯坦的喉咙发出含混的呻吟，他无法给暗魂焰枪讲道理，它仿佛是潜伏在身体深处的第二个人格，但此时他非常需要它能明白。他希望戒律能把自己捆得紧一些，但是没有发生。  
“你做了什么？”莱杰罗在询问他。  
“对不起，主人……”  
“你做了什么？”  
“我不是有意反抗——”  
他的声音转了个弯，淹没在痛哼中。戒律力量凝结成的长鞭砸在他的身上，随后是更多，如同火舌舐过，刮去一层皮肉。这是来自大贵族的力量，而他们的契约使莱杰罗对他管束的痛苦是加倍的。他注意到莱杰罗不知何时换上了那件漆黑的礼服，而不是洁白的，他去圣地觐见时穿，审判贵族时穿，处决叛徒时穿，他告诉过他黑色是万物生命的归宿，他会对此保持尊重，此外黑色是染血最不易被察觉的颜色。  
弗兰克斯坦迅速切断了向上的注视，说：“我的暗魂焰枪反抗了主人，对不起。”  
于是他得到再一轮的鞭打。滚烫的火种头盖脸地浇来，把他的身体扭曲成不同形状。最后，他筋疲力尽地跪在他脚下，从两个膝盖开始失去知觉。汗水与泪水填塞眼眶，他吞下喉头的呜咽，再次回答：“我反抗了主人，对不起。”暗紫色的气焰此时被很好地包裹在戒律中，以及苍白而布满血痕的皮肤之下。他克制住了它在体内本能的抗争，他希望莱杰罗为他骄傲。  
“很好。”戒律之鞭轻轻点在他肩头，提示惩罚的中止。  
他惊讶地睁大眼睛，鞭打停在了他认为最不会暂停的地方。  
“这是你的力量，你的一部分，”莱杰罗笃定地告诫他，“如果下次它惹祸，该受处罚的仍然是你。”  
“是的，主人。”弗兰克斯坦轻声回应。  
他被留在黑暗中。莱杰罗不在。又可能无处不在。这让他处在一种放松与紧张的叠加状态中。滚烫的戒律之绳绕过伤口束缚在身体上，让他勉强维持原本的姿势。没有了莱杰罗正面的威压，他能感受到体内的黑暗力量再次抬头，伴随着难忍的燥热和黏腻。他感到恐慌，他无法接受在这种情景下再次犯错，严酷的刑法是其次，他害怕再见到莱杰罗失望的眼神，他唯独受不了这个。戒律仍是那般轻盈地贴着肌肤，不放松一份，也不收紧一毫。这让暗魂焰枪蠢蠢欲动，在一瞬间，他就要失去意识让它钻了空子。戒律甚至唤醒了他体内沉睡的签约力量，它们同源，共同挑衅黑暗的那方。二者都是被赐予的，一方从来没有完全战胜过另一方。他在沉默中苦苦忍耐，为莱杰罗坚持着艰难的平衡。这是他最苦苦维持的时刻，也是他不得不守住的一场战争。他突然发现，一直以来他都太擅长进攻，没有注意到防守的练习——被莱杰罗封印力量后，多出来的时间他兴许可以多练练这个。很好，就像现在这样，多想想别的。  
身上崭新的伤口被散发幽光的戒律撕扯，疼痛吓退了躁动的念头。他安静地垂首跪立，生存与活动的空间只有被莱杰罗指定的这么一平方米，他在尽全力把自己的意识盛放在自己的身躯里，渐渐凝固成一尊静默的雕像，等待有钥匙的人前来把他重新开启。  
结束的时候，他确信他身体的一部分死在了莱杰罗手里。他是空白的画板，迎接莱杰罗在他赤裸的身体上刻下准绳与尺度。他被沿着脊椎刨开了，浑身被灌注了莱杰罗的气息，再被重新压入模具，塑膜封装。现在他完完全全是他的弗兰克斯坦了。  
他表扬了他的忍耐，做得很好，他说。于是弗兰克斯坦知道自己被原谅了。片刻后，他被准许在前者施鞭的手背上烙下一个吻。

弗兰克斯坦后来打扫房间时，在那个角落里找到一枚暗红色的袖扣。鎏银的花纹，簇拥着中央花体的R字母。鬼使神差地，他将这枚信物放入了自己的象牙收纳盒，没有关闭精神连接。[1]宛若远处悠长的连串回声，融合为混沌而深邃的整体，像黑夜与光明那般无垠，香、色、声交织在一起。

完

[1]引用自波德莱尔《恶之花》。

**Author's Note:**

> 总而言之就是莱杰罗去打破弗兰克斯坦，重塑一个人的故事。后者是非常难以收服的存在，莱杰罗需要让他深入骨髓地铭记：做了错事，就会有后果。而掌控自己的脾气、能力、性情，不被它们掌控，也该是一个人自己的责任。  
> 二人之间存在这一种默契：在开口前就能满足其冀望，交流并不需要话到嘴边，希望能表现出这一点。此外，二人对话的原版：  
> “What did you do?”  
> “My apologize, master-”  
> “What did you do?”  
> “I didn’t mean to resist…”  
> “I’m so sorry for my dark spare resisting you, master.”  
> “I resisted you, sorry, master.”  
> “Now you can talk properly.”  
> 结尾其实是一只享受背德快感的小狗，乐意通过收紧项圈，确认主人存在感的暗喻。其实还隐喻了更深。  
> 最后，共读一节波德莱尔的《献给撒旦的连祷》吧：  
> 撒旦，愿光荣和赞美都归于你，  
> 在你统治过的天上，或是在你  
> 失败后耽于默想的地狱底下！  
> 让我的魂有一天在智慧树下，  
> 傍着你休息，当树枝在你头上，  
> 伸展得像一座新庙堂的时光！


End file.
